Truth Can Set Your Free
by Lady Mear
Summary: Oneshot. Third and final installment of the Truth Series. A year has passed. What has changed? Is everything as it seems? Is there any resolution to be had?


**Truth Can Set You Free**

**Author's note:** Once again, not mine. This is mostly based off of the anime (TV series) personalities, although it does contain aspects of the Manga. Sequel to Truth Can Be a Chain and the last part of this little series.

**Integral and Alucard**

She leaned against the balcony rail, staring out over the moonlight drenched garden and slowly drew another drag from her cigar. It would be dawn soon. She wondered where Alucard was, but didn't want to know enough to summon him. It was more a habit, to wonder, to worry… to fear. Her hands clenched tighter at the stray thought. Nothing had been the same since that night. Alucard was… broken for want of a better word. He took no pleasure in slaughter, never fought with her or hazed the newbies. He never laughed any more. After everything that had happened to him, his own failure was all it had taken to do what so many had tried and failed to do. Walter was so close to it that she was surprised he hadn't followed Seras Victoria into death. She realised with a jolt that was she waiting for the old butler to die; expected it, no less. Had she truly become so inhuman?

She shivered in the cold December air. A week till Christmas, a few hours to the one year anniversary of Seras Victoria's death… _I don't want to be the slave of a monster worse then I am…_ Those words had haunted her. They still haunted her …_slave to a monster…_ her eyes darted to the journal lying innocently on the banister …_a monster…_ It was her salvation. Her redemption and maybe the redemption of her family; not in the eyes of the Crown or the round table but in those of God. She shivered again and wrapped her arms around herself.

She hadn't read the journal before her father's death. She had promised him she wouldn't when he taught her Isaac Van Hellsing's personal shorthand, the language all the Hellsing family's journals were written in. After his death, she had been too busy and she could admit it, too afraid to read them. It wasn't until the need to bind Seras Victoria came up that she had even thought about them again. What could be in them that would make her father that worried? Now she knew.

The sun began its assent to the heavens. Integral squashed her cigar against the balcony railing and went inside. Now she knew.

Hours passed. Some fast, some slow. The soldiers trained and the maids cleaned. Integral sat at her desk, the journal in front of her and fought to maintain her composure though meetings and paperwork. It would be over by dawn, one way of the other.

It was shortly after dusk when Alucard answered her summons, walked silently through the open door. Integral frowned. A year ago he would have come through the ceiling, attempting to startle her. She looked him over. Black trousers, black shirt, black shoes, serious expression and dead eyes. Gone was the red, the smirk, the playful attitude. Seras had done more damage then she knew. Of course, Seras hadn't driven Alucard to suicide yet, so she supposed the damage was still less then they had done to her.

"You called, master?"

"Yes." Integral frowned at the vampire, still startled by the lack of emotion in the vampire's voice. You would think that after a year she would be used to it, "If you had the chance to change your relationship with Seras, what would you do?"

Alucard sank into the chair across from her, slowly, as if feeling his age, "I would be her sire."

"Her sire?"

"Her father. I would treat her the way I should have in the first place." Alucard rose to his feet with a hint of his old speed. Fast enough for Integral to jerk back in surprise as he loomed over her, "I would not let my rivalry with the Judas Priest distract me from her. I would spend time with her instead of driving you insane. I would teach her how to survive, how to be a vampire rather then simply using her for entertainment. I would do what I should have done in the first place!" the last words were almost a yell and Integral for a moment seen the old Alucard in him. She smiled and Alucard looked at her warily. He had seen that look before and it never boded well for him.

"I want an oath from you."

The vampire blinked red eyes in surprise.

"I want to oath that you will stay with Hellsing until the danger of the FREAKS has passed. You will lead them, fight with them, whatever it takes."

"Why me?"

She laughed harshly, "Even if no one in this place has put two and two together, I know who you were. I've read the histories and accounts. You were a monster in life, Vlad Dracula, but you inspired people to follow you. For all your barbarity and brutality, anyone in your country would gladly have followed you into hell. Hellsing needs someone who can inspire that kind of loyalty."

"You can."

"I'm human. And like all humans I break easily. Call this the backup plan. Your oath?"

"I swear on my blood and honour to fight for and if necessary lead the Hellsing Organisation until the threat of the FREAKS is dealt with."

"Hold out your hands."

Alucard did so wearily, obviously not sure what to make of Integral in her current mood.

She pushed the gloves off of his hands, barely resisting the wince as she seen the proof of the horrors listed in the journal. Turning his branded hands over, she traced the runes on his palms.

"I've never seen these before."

"You've never asked to." Alucard replied slowly, looking at her strangely.

"I read…" she trailed off, "I read my great grandfather's journal last night. I had to see for… for myself."

Alucard slowly clenched his hand, sealing the brands from her view, but Integral pried his fingers back up and then took the letter opener from her desk. Alucard watch expressionlessly as she slashed his hand open, but his eyes widened as she turned the blade onto herself, "I, Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing do herby release you from your servitude to my blood."

Her blood ran over the scars, draining slowly into them and then he turned his hands over so that it could run over the scars on the backs. Tiny pinpricks of light flashed and stuttered as the blood came in contact with the dark magic bonds. There was silence for a moment, the silence before a storm and then Integral screamed.

Alucard started at the fast fading marks for a moment before the pain of the served bond hit him as well, sending him crashing to his knees and then into oblivion.

**Walter and Alucard**

When Alucard finally come around, he was in his 4 poster coffin bed, the lid raised. Walter was sitting beside him, gently washing the blood from his hand. The old butler had lit the candles that surrounded the room. "She released you then?"

"Yes."

"I was afraid of that."

Alucard blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?" a trace of his old hostility in his voice.

"Arthur made Integral promise never to read either his or his grandfather's journals. He was worried that if she knew what had been done to you, then she would free you to ensure it didn't happen again." Walter dropped the hand he had been working on and picked the other up. "Something has driven her to break that promise."

"Maybe she just disagrees with slavery." Alucard snapped.

Walter didn't reply, just continued to clean the vampire's hand.

"She's going to do something stupid."

"Probably." The mortal agreed

"I miss her." The words were barely audible, even to the supernatural hearing of the vampire.

"The Police Girl?"

"Seras, yes. This place has been cold… and dead since her death."

"Angel…"

"I don't blame you, Alucard. It was Seras' choice. I just wish I knew why she had made it."

Alucard nodded, "So do I. I should have realised. I was meant to be responsible for her, but I never paid her any mind." He looked at the flawless skin of his hands, slowly flexing them, feeling his power twist inside him like a playful dog.

The shadows curled like living things in the corners, not hostile, Walter thought, more restless. Then they rushed forward, shimmering as they formed the image of a young woman in a short skirt. "Intergal hated her." Alucard said suddenly, his face thoughtful.

Walter blinked in surprise, "Hate? Isn't that a bit strong?"

"No." Alucard stated, "She hated her because she was a girl, and a vampire. She hated her because I chose her." He looked at Walter, "Most of all, I think she hated her for being human."

Walter winced, "Her letter was a bit harsh."

"Was it?" Alucard wondered, "When was the last time you seen Sir Hellsing enjoy life? When was the last time she had a kind word for anyone? When was the last time she acted like anything but an emotionless automaton?"

"Andrew." Walter said slowly.

"Exactly. After his death, she sealed herself off, cut away her heart and left it to bleed alone. Integral hasn't been 'human' since his death."

"She loved him." Walter defended.

"I loved Elizabeth."

Walter blinked; it was the first statement about his past that Alucard had ever given without being forced into it.

"I spent my entire life fighting, and it didn't destroy me. Her death didn't destroy me. It hurt and God knows I wanted to die when I found out, but it was the betrayal of my brother and my best friend so soon afterwards that truly broke me and set me on this path."

Walter sighed.

"Integral broke herself." Alucard finished, "And now she is going to try to fix herself."

"What do you mean?"

"You agreed she was going to do something stupid."

Walter's eyes widened in disbelief and he stood up, only to be pulled back down beside the vampire, "Don't bother."

"Why didn't you stop her? You're meant to protect her!"

"Because there is nothing I can do, that won't do even more damage."

Walter slumped back down staring that the vampire in shock, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever read the diaries?" Alucard said, watching the image of Seras disappear.

"Only Henry's. Why?"

"Arthur never let anyone read either Abraham's or his own. You said yourself that he made his daughter promise not to read them when he died because of what was done to me."

"Where are you going with this, Alucard?" Walter snapped, shifting restlessly.

"Do you really think Van Helsing wanted to destroy a monster? If that was the case, then why didn't he kill me?"

"They weren't able to…" Walter trailed off, a horrible suspicion appearing behind his eyes, "Arthur knew what the Nazis were doing… Alucard…"

"His wife was dying. He was willing to do anything to save her. When I refused to turn her when he sent her godson with the request, he came after me, intent on forcing me to." His gaze turned to his hands, "The seals were able to force my obedience, but they couldn't force her's. She took a knife to her heart rather then turn. Integral just found out just how 'great and noble' her family really is."

"How…"

"She was planning to use the sealing ritual on Seras. Knowing Abraham, he justified every step of the process in his notes. She would have got the entire story as she tried to follow the instructions. He always was terrible at keeping his records straight."

"What is she doing, Alucard?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet, Angel", Alucard grinned wolfishly.

"Dear God, no. We have to stop her!" Once again Walter leapt to his feet, racing out of the room. Alucrad made no move to stop him. Instead he smiled, "Oh, Angel, don't you understand? It's too late." Then he rose and followed the other man.

**Integral and Seras**

The last word tumbled from Integral lips as she stood in the centre of the bloody pentagram, her arms raised above her head. Clutching the ritual dagger, she placed it over her heart and pressed it in hard enough to draw blood. Around the outside of the circle, the damned moaned. Lowering the blade she called out, "SERAS!"

Nothing.

"SERAS VICTORIA!"

"Sir Hellsing?" a voice murmured on the wind.

Integral spun around to see Seras Victoria standing behind her, "Seras…" she breathed the word.

"What are you doing here, Sir Hellsing?"

"I came to speak to you."

"Why?"

"I want answers." Integral said, before using the bloody blade to cut a door into the circle on front of the other woman. Seras stepped through and the older woman sealed the door again.

"What answers do you seek?" Seras said.

"Why did you kill yourself?"

Seras cocked her head slightly, "I didn't kill myself. I was murdered."

Integral froze, shock clearly written on her face.

Laughter filled the circle, "Can't believe one of your precious humans would do such a thing?"

"I… I… what?"

Seras sat down, folding her legs beneath her and motioned for Integral to take her place across from her, "You treated me like garbage, Sir Hellsing. You're probably the only person who treated me worse then my… former master. Why should I answer your questions?"

Integral slumped, "There was suicide note… Alucard… he's broken, Seras. He blames himself so completely. Walter is distraught, although he hides it better. The Geese have left. They aren't willing to work for me after you… killed yourself."

"I know. There isn't much to do here except watch the living."

Integral blinked.

"It's nice to know you two _can_ learn, even if it took my 'suicide' to drive the lesson home."

"What happened?" she asked.

Seras simply cocked her head, waiting.

Integral clenched her fists, "What happened, please?"

"You remembered the SAS lieutenant, Gordon Masterson? Fancied himself quite the lady's man. He liked you and was very upset when you treated him the he was something you wiped off the bottom of your shoe. He overheard you complaining about me, saying if I had any self-respect, I'd kill myself." Seras looked at her, "Why did you say that?"

"I… I don't know….I" she trailed off, unable to justify her thoughts at the time to herself.

Seras shrugged, "Anyway, he made his way down to the basement and crept into my room during the day. Since I woke up with the Casull pointed at me, I assume he went via Walter's work room. He told me that since you wanted me to commit suicide; he was going to grant your wish."

"Why?"

"Don't know. He died before he got around to telling anyone his masterplan." Seras shrugged

"He died… the day after…"

"Thank you, by the way." Seeing Integral's confused look, she continued, "For setting Alucard free. No one deserves what happened to him."

Integral nodded once.

"Was there anything else you wanted from me?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hating you. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm just… sorry… for everything."

"Apology accepted. You should return."

"Seras… Alucard didn't hate you. He was proud."

Seras laughed. It was the high pitched insane laughter Integral had only heard from her when the girl was in a berserker rage, "No, he wasn't. He thought I was a failure. What you have to realise, Integral Hellsing, is that what Alucard considered my failures, I considered my greatest accomplishments. Death changes a lot of things. I understand what he was trying to do now."

"This ritual… it's designed to substitute me for you."

"I know." The vampire nodded, "But you don't have to die and I didn't suicide." She smirked, "It's a pity I can believe you two thought I was weak enough to do that, but I'm surprised at Walter."

"Don't you want to go back?"

Seras laughed again, "Of course, but it's your life Integral. Tell Walter, that I love him and call Pip and tell him I loved him too. Tell Alucard I am sorry I couldn't me what he wanted me to be. I have a great deal of respect for him and I do understand and even love him too" She moved over to the other woman and hugged her, "You have to start to feel Integral, or you will become the monster you fear you already are. Let yourself love again. It hurts Andrew to know you're like this. You are worthy of love and not everyone will die on you. I love you."

Hesitantly, Integral wrapped her arms around the smaller woman for a moment and then pulled away. Seras smiled at her once and then moved to the edge of the circle, waiting for Integral to cut her a door. With shaking hands, Integral raised the knife and brought it down in a quick line. Seras stepped out and then stopped and looked at Integral, she reached back and closed Integral's eyes, murmuring something before saying, "See what it truly there."

Integral opened her eyes and found herself gazing out at a beach in daylight. Fluffy clouds ghosted across the blue sky and children playing in the sand. The sun shone brightly. It was peaceful and beautiful.

_Heavan…_ Integral thought.

The black robes that Seras had been wearing changed to a red bikini, "I didn't want you to go back believing I was in hell. Remember, I'll always watch over Hellsing."

Integral stood in the middle of the pentagram and slowly blinked herself awake. Alucard and Walter stood at the edges, watching her. The dagger clattered to the floor, and Integral hurled herself into a surprised Walter's arms, sobbing her heart out. He lowered himself to the floor, holding the young woman to him. Alucard watched for a moment before placing a hand on her back and gently rubbing in circles.

Eventually the sobbing quietened and Integral spoke into Walter's shoulder, "She didn't kill herself. She was murdered by one of the troops. She says she loves you both and is watching over us."

Alucrad shared a look with Walter and drew closer until they held the still trembling woman between them.

_I am watching over you_

The words seemed to hang in the air.

Suddenly Walter smiled, "I bet you're sorry you got me to make that plaque out of your gun now."

Alucard growled at him, causing the old man to laugh. After a moment, Alucard joined in and they both heard ghostly laughter on the wind.

**The End**


End file.
